


Memories

by ellerkay



Series: Halloween Supernatural drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Weechesters story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam remembers a childhood Halloween.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Halloween Team Drabble Challenge.

Sam stared out the Impala’s window at a gaggle of trick-or-treaters. Despite his feelings about Halloween, he thought that the kids looked kinda cute. A slight frown creased his brow as a childhood memory surfaced suddenly, and with it a realization.

“Dean,” he said. “Do you remember Halloween when I was seven?”

“Not really,” Dean replied.

“Dad was off on a hunt and we were staying at a crappy motel right off the highway with no houses nearby. You tried to take me around the motel but all we got was a peppermint at the front desk and a couple loose cigarettes from that really scary woman.”

Dean snorted. “Oh. Yeah, I kinda remember.”

“I was trying not to cry about not getting to go trick-or-treating. You disappeared for half an hour and came back with a bunch of full-sized candy bars. Then you wouldn’t go into the nearest convenience store for the rest of our stay in that place.”

Dean was silent. Sam side-eyed him.

“Dean, did you _shoplift_ those candy bars?”

Dean remained expressionless for a beat. Then his face cracked and he started laughing. “Yeah, I totally did. Do you have the best big brother or what?”


End file.
